


Would You Kindly

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [16]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Jack/Atlas if you squint, Mindfuck, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Maybe Atlas should have waited to straighten out all of the kinks with his human weapon project before bringing him back to Rapture.





	Would You Kindly

Jack stared down at the girl cowering against the drawers. It would be very easy to snap her neck, and he did need the Adam. Even Atlas seemed to agree with him, encouraging him to take it all. 

Carefully he reached for her, ignoring Tenenbaum’s pleading on the rail above his head. 

But..

He might need her help later, and Tenenbaum would be less helpful if he’d been harvesting adam from the girls. Did the benefits of more Adam now outweigh the possibility of needing her help in the future?

They did not, he decided after a moment of considering the girl in his hands. He could not afford to start alienating potential allies, at least not right now. 

He ran his fingers across her forehead instead, sending Tenenbaum’s cure into her small body. 

As he’d suspected, Tenebaum was grateful. 

0-0-0-0-0

There was something mighty fishy about Atlas’ little family. Moira and Patrick, he’d sounded angry about their deaths, yet here he was, staring at a poster for a musical with those same names. Somehow Jack doubted that that was much of a coincidence. If it was a lie, why had Atlas lied about it?

Murdering Andrew Ryan seemed to be the best reason. 

If Jack were being honest with himself, and he usually was, he hadn’t needed the sob story to go after Andrew Ryan. Atlas wanted to take him down, and that was more than reason enough for Jack. 

There was something about the Irishman that seemed to demand everything he had to give, and damned if Jack didn’t find that interesting. 

0-0-0-0-0

_Would you kindly_

The words echo around his skull as he swings the golf club downwards, compelled by a force that he doesn’t understand. When Ryan finally falls still, the head of the club sticking out of his forehead, Jack stares blankly down at him. 

His entire life has been a lie, but what else is new? 

Given that he hadn’t cared when Atlas’ ‘family’ had died initially, he didn’t see any point in getting worked up about it now. 

Jack was far more concerned with what he was supposed to do now. Hopefully Atlas had more in store than this, because he honestly wasn’t interested in going up to the surface. He had felt more alive over the last few hours - or days, he couldn’t keep track of time down here - than he could ever remember being.

Unfortunately, Atlas - apparently Fontaine now, what a shocker - had other ideas.

0-0-0-0-0

He was going to find Atlas, Fontaine, whatever the fuck he was calling himself now. What he was going to do after he found him he couldn’t quite decide on. Probably not kill him, in spite of what Tenenbaum seemed to think.

Although if he started the Fontaine bullshit, he might just be persuaded to whack him for the drawl alone.

Fontaine wasn’t nearly as intriguing as Atlas had been, but he supposed he could make do.

The idea of implanting the same suggestions in his hand that he had put in Jack’s own had no small amount of appeal. Perhaps with that he could get rid of Fontaine entirely and just have Atlas? It was something to consider, though he would have to ask Tenenbaum quite a lot of questions to even get to that point. 

Or, better yet, convince her to do that to him.

That might be safer than trying to do it himself. He didn’t want to kill the man, at least not accidentally.

0-0-0-0-0

They had walked away from the girls, talking in low voices. 

“They are the same person, Jack. You understand this, yes?” Tenenbaum frowned, craning her neck upwards to look at him. There was a look in her expression that he decided that he didn’t like. It looked a bit too much like pity, and he didn’t need that, he needed Fontaine _gone_. 

“Fontaine is not the same person as Atlas.” he denied, expression darkening. He was irritating, arrogant, and stupid. He had never stopped to actually _look_ at Jack, though to be fair, neither had anyone else. They would have seen if they had. 

Cohen had seen though. He had recognized what Jack was, and it was the only reason he was still alive in spite of him having had plenty of opportunities to kill the man.  
“I am not Dr. Suchong, I do not understand the process well enough to replicate it.” She tried.

He shot her a flat look. “Just enough to undo it.” He sighed, time to play another card. “I am tired of killing, and he helped me. Even if he was using me, even if he’s a monster,” not that he was in any position to cast stones on that, “I don’t want to kill him.” He stared down at his hands. “I’m not sure that I can, to be honest.”

“The conditioning is _gone_.” She told him sternly, “He will not be able to control you anymore.”

“It’s not that,” He snapped, frustrated that she _wasn’t getting it_. “He was my friend, the only person that would actually _talk_ to me in this godforsaken pit. All he would have to do is adopt the fucking accent, and I wouldn’t-”

That expression was back, and she was patting him on the shoulder. He held back an irritated twitch. “What you are asking me to do is to unmake someone the way he has done to you.” She said finally, hesitantly. “I have made many mistakes in my life, I have seen that now. I will not do that to another person. Better to kill him than- _that_.”

He had tried talking to her, convincing her, but he could see that it was getting him nowhere. As far as he could tell, he had everything he really needed from her if she refused to help. The plan was to kill Fontaine and leave in a bathysphere to the surface, after all. If she would not agree to help him, there was no reason to keep any of them alive. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, his fingers wrapped around her throat and he hoisted her up on her toes, pressing her against the wall. Her eyes went wide with terror as she clutched at his wrists. “Let’s try this another way, shall we?” His thumbs pressed against the veins on the sides of her neck. “You are going to operate on Fontaine, do whatever scientific fuckery you have to to implant those catchphrases in him.” His eyes bored into hers, “Because if you don’t I am going to start killing girls. Starting with the one in the pretty pink dress.”

“All I am asking is for you to do that. If you do, I will personally make sure that you and every one of those girls is in a bathysphere to the surface, alive and unharmed. I’m not interested in killing you or those girls, Tenenbaum, but I am also not interested in helping you if you won’t help me. Do you understand me?”

Her head bobbed, and he released her, dropping her to the ground. “I am going to get Fontaine. If you are not still here when I get back, I will hunt you down and kill you. You’ve seen me well enough to know how good I am that.” 

With that, he left. He had a con man to find.

0-0-0-0-0

 

Tenenbaum had left for the surface, taking the girls with her. It amused him how much of a hurry she’d been to get away from him. He supposed that he must have left an impression on her. He had what he wanted, however, in the form of a waking Fontaine, strapped down to a table. 

He smiled, tipping the man’s head upwards to meet his eyes. “Atlas, would you kindly forget that Frank Fontaine ever existed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> I am not an expert on psychpathy, nor have I really tried writing one, but that was more or less what I was aiming for. 
> 
> This was largely came about through my realization that my motivation for killing Fontaine wasn't because he had manipulated my character and was using mind-control, but because he had a very annoying voice.


End file.
